gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox
Roblox stylized as RŌBLOX, is a massively multiplayer online game created and marketed toward children and teenagers aged 8–18. In the game, players are able to create their own virtual world, in which they or other members may enter and socialize within the blocks of varying shapes, sizes, and colors. Games on Roblox can be scripted using a sandboxed edition of Lua 5.1, to affect events that occur in-game and create different scenarios. The company's main source of revenue comes from the "Builders Club" virtual benefits, in which users who have created an account may purchase either Builders Club, Turbo Builders Club, or Outrageous Builders Club, otherwise known by users as BC, TBC, and OBC, respectively. History Roblox was created by founder and co-founder David Baszucki and Erik Cassel in 2004 and officially launched into its beta version in 2005. By then, ROBLOX officially launched its website in 2006. It was named after a portmanteau of the words robots and blocks. Roblox was created in Silicon Valley, in the United States of America. Significance with Gundam on ROBLOX Roblox served as the main medium for creating all of the Gundam on ROBLOX franchise's two shows and various video games. One of the most popular shows to have been made within the franchise was Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX which is still the most watched NikeTube Show in 2014, which is three years since it's debut in 2011. The first Gundam on ROBLOX videogame to be licensed under NikeTube Studios was Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Federation vs Zeon which fared very well with military and sci-fi fans on ROBLOX. Rule violations Gundam on ROBLOX has violated moderation rules that are set by Roblox since March 2012. Since ROBLOX was designed for a children's audience under 17, the series has purposely done so since the remake of the pilot episode of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. Violations include: * Language - Which can be heard regularly in every episode since the remake of Pilot with the word "damn" or "dammit". When Char Aznable says "I'm sending your sister as a farewell present to join with you in hell", the word "hell" is not included as PG-13 language since the character used it in the context of the tormenting place for sinners to be summoned to. The language does not go as far as PG-13. * Sexuality - A possible violation that can be seen in the main storylines throughout Gundam on ROBLOX. Many of the characters in both shows have current or previous love interests and some have been depicted in the show itself. * Nudity - Partial or full nudity has never truly been shown in the series, however in Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX's episode Paint it Black, a Queens of the Stone Age poster hangs from Kamille Bidan's bedroom showing topless women. Although the nipples weren't shown, this would temporarily ban a player's account for a set number of days or even permanently depending on the severity. * Horror - Although this is allowed in ROBLOX, it is restricted towards how scary things can be. In the same Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX scene mentioned above, Kamille also had a Slipknot poster hanging up on the wall as well. * Drugs or Alcohol - In Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX Abridged, Quattro Bajeena criticizes Jerid Messa's piloting skills and believes he is drunk while piloting. References Category:Games